Forever Yours
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'How would you react if I told you that I'm alone in a hospital room with no one to accompany me but my sister's best friend's brother, who just happens to be the vocalist of a famous band' And what would you say if they...fall in love? Seems a bit impossible, don't you think? Considering they're opposites in almost every way. But as you know, opposites attract. (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hey.. This is my first Maximum Ride story (and I notice the summary sucks), so please tell me what you think about it...  
Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. The band name and future songs I'm gonna put in included.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"THANK YOU, ARIZONA!" I yelled into the speakerphone. I had given up on microphones after the first year and decided that I should only use microphones for singing. Not speaking or yelling at concerts. I was breathing heavily ad inwardly cursing myself for wearing black jeans on a hot day. It felt like someone was trying to burn my legs. After a bit of talking, I decided it was a wrap and got off stage after a few byes with the fans. I was tired enough and yet I still had a signing thing after this. Some people would think that living the life of a singer or a famous person would be all fun and relaxing. Well, let me tell you something; it isn't. In fact, it's tiring and drains a whole lot of energy from you. Especially if you're the one screaming and singing into the microphone. Aside from that though, you're right; it is fun.

If you haven't got it yet, I'm the vocalist and backing guitarist of a worldwide known band; Before Today. Just then, Iggy appeared beside me, holding out a water bottle my way. I took it out of his hand gratefully and chugged half of it down.

"Thanks…" I nodded gratefully. Iggy was our lead guitarist and the clown of our group.

"No prob, Fangster." I glared at him before focusing my attention back at the ground ahead of me.

"Don't call me that. Where's everyone?"

"Gazzy and Sam are already at the signing thing and Dylan is calling his girlfriend," he replied. Gazzy was our drummer and Dylan was our bassist. Sam was our manager, only older than us by a few years; he was in his twenties while we were about sixteen until eighteen. I was about to respond when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, which spelled out 'DAD'.

"Gotta take this, catch up with you later." Iggy nodded and walked towards the direction of our bus. The signing was right next to it. I walked around aimlessly as I put my phone to my ear.

"Hey, dad…" I greeted into the phone. My dad was a doctor who specialized in taking care of cancer patients. That was why he was almost always busy.

"Hey, Ni- I mean, Fang. Heard you just finished your last tour concert and you're taking a break." It was true, I've been thinking for a while and decided that I should take a break for a year or so.

"Yeah, but I still have this signing thing after…"

"How about coming over to the office after that, huh? Your sister's here," he offered. He works in here, in Arizona. Though he sometimes travels a little, he mostly just stays here.

"Sure. And Sam and the band?"

"That's great; I want you to meet someone! And bring them with you. Nudge can't wait to see Iggy again…" I heard a faint shriek of 'DAD!' from the other line which was most likely my sister, Nudge. She had this huge crush on Iggy and the same thing with Iggy. Only they're both too much of a coward to admit it. And of course, Iggy still has this 'thing' for relationships, considering he just got out of one. So, he told me that he would want to 'wait for the right time'. He was such a girl sometimes…

"Okay then, dad… See you then, I have to catch up with the rest…"

"Okay, see you then." And then he hung up. I guess we were going to the hospital after this then…I sighed and walked towards the tour bus, preparing myself to face the excited crowd lining up in front of it.

**Max's POV**

I sighed as I leaned into the plush hospital bed. My sister, Ella was sitting in the armchair next to the bed, watching the TV. I heard a knock on the door before it was opened and Nudge came in. She was my doctor's daughter and Ella's new best friend. She took the title 'motor mouth' to a whole new level.

"Hey, Max! Hey, Ella! Guess what?!" She yelled excitedly.

"What?" Ella replied just as excitedly.

"My brother and his friends are coming over!" She announced excitedly.

"You mean-." Ella's eyes widened.

"Yep!" Nudge nodded.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Ella opened her mouth but before any sound could come out, I interrupted her.

"Please, Ella… You're making me deaf. Her brother and his friends are coming. Okay? Okay."

"Max! Why aren't you all excited?!" Ella exclaimed loudly.

"Because I have no idea what the heck you're talking about…?" I gestured at them to elaborate and explain further.

"Her brother's in the band, Before Today!" Ella yelled.

"Really?" I asked, uninterested. I mean, what's the big deal?

"Yes really! And the rest of the band is also coming over!" Nudge announced excitedly.

"Ella, I thought you didn't really like their music…?"

"Well, not all of their songs are filled with screaming… When are they coming?" Ella asked, turning to look at Nudge.

"In about an hour…" Nudge answered, bouncing on her feet with excitement.

"That's great… Let me sleep until then," I said, before drifting off into peaceful slumber, ignoring both Nudge and Ella's protests…

**Fang's POV**

We finally arrived at the hospital about an hour or two later. My dad had said something about wanting me to meet someone. Which is what has been bouncing around my mind for the past hour we spent in the signing and the trip here. It has been a long day and it was about four p.m. now. We walked into the hospital and asked for my dad. And after twenty minutes of long waiting, he finally appeared from one of the rooms.

"Hey, dad," I greeted him. My greeting was followed by a round of 'heys' from the band and Sam.

"Hello, guys… Fang, I want you and the rest to go see your sister. She's currently in one of my patients' room. Um, number 412. It's on the fourth floor. Now I have to go check on some people, I'll catch up later. Just stay in there until I get there, okay?"

"Okay, dad…" I replied.

"Oh, and don't do anything stupid. Sam, I trust you with them. Remember, nothing stupid," he warned.

"Yes, sir. I'll do that," Sam nodded.

"You better," my dad replied before walking off to another hallway. We got on the elevator and eventually reached the fourth floor. I'm just going to skip all the boring details of trying to find the room because honestly, it was quite confusing. Every single hallway looked the same… We finally reached a cream colored door with the writing '412' on the door. I knocked on the door and stepped inside the room soundlessly.

"Nudge?" I called out. No answer. I walked further into the room to find no one but a beautiful girl our age, sleeping soundlessly on the hospital bed. She had long blonde hair with brown highlights and extremely pale skin. She had tube stuck to her chest somehow. I guess this was the person my dad wanted me to meet…? I heard the door click open and shut before hearing the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

"Fang!" I heard a girly squeal behind me and turned to face her.

"Hey, Nudge…" I greeted halfheartedly as a bunch of 'heys' were heard from the guys.

"Is she sleeping?" The girl beside Nudge asked, poking her head to the side to see the girl on the hospital bed. Iggy nodded in response.

"Oh yeah… Guys, that's Max and this is Ella, her sister," Nudge introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iggy, the guitarist."

"Dylan, the bass."

"Gazzy, should I say what I play? I think you'd know."

"Fang."

"Sam, the manager of these idiots."

"Hey!" Iggy protested but everyone ignored him.

Gazzy gestured at Max, lowering his voice, "What's wrong with her?"

"Primary lung cancer on both. We found out about it when she was ten. It got worse a few months ago and hasn't been getting any better," Ella explained.

"Isn't this supposed to happen to people sixty and above? Not teenagers…?" Dylan questioned. Even with the 'pretty boy' image he has, he was the smartest of us all… in all this medical stuff anyway. And that's because his 'backup carrier' was to be a doctor. Worlds apart from being in a band, isn't it? Well, not really but you get what I mean… Gazzy's plan was to start making explosives which he is good at. Iggy plans on being Gazzy's partner in crime as a part time job and to open a successful potato farm. Don't ask because I honestly have no idea. But me though… I have no idea on what I'll do after the band is over. I was quite decent at painting and drawing so I guess what could work out…

"Yeah, mostly… But apparently not on this case," Ella replied. Then I saw a movement from the hospital bed and a groan coming from the same place.

"Oh! Max! You're awake! I want you to meet my big bro!" Nudge squealed and started dragging me by the wrist towards the bed. Her nails were going to leave a mark later on…

"Umm… Hey," I said, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Uh, hi…?" she replied, looking at Nudge questioningly.

"You guys are so…" Nudge paused, looking for the right word.

"Awkward," Ella whispered from beside her.

"Awkward! You're so awkward!" Nudge continued.

"Anyways, Max… We're _all_ gonna go. Except for you Fang, you stay here. And if you even _try_ stepping out of the room, I will shave your eyebrows," Nudge announced, dragging everyone out of the door by the arm.

"I'm Iggy by the way!"

"I'm Dylan!"

"Gazzy!"

"I'm Sam!"

And just like that, everyone was out of the door. Leaving me standing there in a hospital room alone with Max.

**Nudge's POV **

"You think it would work?" Ella asked, glancing worriedly at Max's door now and then.

"I'm sure… Believe it or not, Fang is a thousand times more optimistic than Max. Even if he's the silent guy. Max needs it," I replied. Though there was a big chance that they would chew each other out before they even knew each other well enough. But Ella didn't need to know that…

* * *

**So tell me what you think... R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to my first 6 reviewers: musicrox14, Krystal Fyre, Guest, 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0, luvdaFAX and OtakuGinger.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own what I said I don't own last chapter.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"So…"

"Yea…"

"How are you related to Nudge?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean, you're like… total opposites. She's all talkative and bubbly while you're… you're practically a living lump of clay," she explained.

"Lump of clay? Are you serious?" I asked.

"What? Would you prefer being called a lump of living dog poop?"

"What? No! I mean that- you… You have a really twisted mind…"

"I know, and its creativity never lets me down…"

"And to answer your question, I take after my dad except for the hair and Nudge takes after our mom…"

"Oh…" She trailed off. "Let's play a game."

"What?"

"20 questions. You go," she gestured at me to start.

"Um… Siblings other than Ella?"

"One. A brother, Ari. A year younger than Ella…"

"So Ella's the funky middle child?"

"You got that right. And you? Any other than Nudge?"

"A brother, he's older by five years. His name's Ratchet," I answered, my voice a bit covered by the sound of me pulling a chair next to the bed.

"Did you say that your brother's name was rat shit?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled slightly before replying. "No… It's Ratchet."

"I swear I heard you say rat shit…" She muttered before looking back at me. "So _you're_ the funky middle child?"

"Yep… Nudge is like the female version of Ratchet with a few edits… How old are you?"

"I'm turning eighteen in a few weeks. And I'm guessing you're somewhere around eighteen?"

"Yeah… Just turned eighteen last January."

"D you actually write the songs that you sing?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Both yes and no. The whole band helps but mostly me and Iggy… And there are those songs that I wrote alone…"

"Oh…"

"Do you actually listen to our band?"

"Obviously, if I didn't, I would be insulting you. I had this obsession with you guys a few years back when you first appeared," she said, looking down.

"Really? I can't really see you obsessing over us… It just seems a bit off," I commented. She just doesn't seem like the type to obsess over a band…

"It was a phase… I had all these posters of you guys in my room that it was creepy and I don't think that you'd remember this, but I went to your 'meet and greet' thing after the concert four years ago. I was about thirteen or fourteen. I was with my best friend, J.J. She almost fainted when she saw you…" she trailed off.

"I'm listening, continue…"

"And I asked you to take a picture with me and sign this book I had that was filled with autographs of famous people."

"Wait, you're that girl with the braces and funky shoes?"

"You remember me for that? Are you serious? Way to make a girl feel special there…"

"Honestly, your shoes scared me. I mean, spikes, really? Haven't you like, hurt anyone with those?"

"Well, yes… I threw it at some guy at school and he started bleeding…"

"What?"

"He was annoying me…" she muttered.

"So you threw spiky shoes his way?"

"At his face to be precise, it was one of those bad decisions…"

"I can't believe you…"

"Anyway, back to the topic of four years ago… You totally freaked when you saw that I had that I had autographs from some of your favorite bands…"

"Yup, I felt like an idiot. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you that day… How did you get so much anyway?" I hoped I sounded normal while saying that. Because honestly, I felt like my heart was beating a thousand times faster than it should be…

"Warped Tour, Spring Fever and I went to a couple of their concerts. Went almost each time, I was obsessed."

"And what is this about obsessing over me…?" She rolled her eyes before continuing the story.

"I'm pretty sure we traded phone numbers and texted each other for three days the most before we lost contact. You know, I think I still have that book and a couple of pictures in my bag somewhere…"

"Really? Can I…?"

"Sure… My bag's over by Ella's pile of makeup junk…" I walked over to a pile of colorful boxes covered in stickers and a few labels. I found a canvas bag with a bunch of swirly lines which were clearly drawn by markers.

"Don't judge the bag, Fang… Don't judge the bag…" Max warned from the hospital bed. I chuckled under my breath.

"Don't worry, not judging…" I brought it over to her and set it down next to her. I rummaged through it to find the book which I found about a few minutes later. Some pictures dropped out of the book and I bent down to pick them up from the floor. I held it up in front of Max.

"Look at you with those braces," I said as I showed her the picture she took with me. I had an arm around her and we were both grinning (don't judge me.) She glared at me before giving it back to me. I picked up another picture of the both of us in that 'meet and greet' thing Max was talking about. On this one, I had an arm wrapped around her waist and she was smiling at the camera while I, being the idiot I was, was looking down at her with that admiring star struck look on my face.

"Anyway, are we gonna continue this 20 questions things?"

"Sure… You ask."

"Um… I won't even ask what your favorite color is… It's sort of obvious… I can't really ask you anything… Since you know, my obsession phase…"

"Anything the media didn't share about me?"

"Except about your brother, then I guess no. Oh, wait… Why didn't they know about your brother?"

"Well, he didn't want any 'publicity' like Nudge. I mean, now everyone knows her and Ratchet didn't want that. Only some people know about him, not a lot."

"Oh… Your turn."

"Let's see… When's your birthday?"

"The 15th of August… Nudge is obsessed with fashion, I'm guessing you aren't, but is your brother?"

"You're right and no… He's not, I think. He wasn't the last time I saw him, but now… I'm not sure… I hope not. "

"Your favorite color?"

"Black, purple, white, and some other stuff… What's your favorite song that you wrote?"

"Well, there's The Good Life, Just Like You and… Do It Now Remember It Later **(1)**… Well actually, Iggy helped me write part of those songs… What got you obsessed with our band?"

"Um… I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this… At first, it was Ella. She said that she found this, and I quote, 'new band with boys our age that are super cute!'… And I have to admit, she was right… But it wasn't that, though it was the start. What really got me hooked were your songs… You know, I'm getting bored of this. Let's do something else…" she suggested.

"And that something is…?"

"I don't know… I came up with 20 questions, it's your turn to come up with something…" she said.

"Let's sit here like retards until either of us gets an idea or someone goes in…"

"Okay." And we proceeded to do exactly what was agreed to do; sit there in complete utter silence like retards.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Okay, I'm getting bored here," Dylan complained from the seat across from mine. We were sitting in the hospital's cafeteria. Nudge and Ella has been talking about fashion for the past time we had spent here. I felt like dying out of boredom… I caught snippets of Nudge and Ella's conversation which involved the following words: 'fax', 'fruit', 'tape', 'rope', 'closet', 'salad', 'shirt', 'spikes', 'concert', 'cute', 'go for it', 'dare', 'fax' and 'Iggy'. Wait… Iggy? Why me?

"Hello, ladies. I heard my name being said, what do you need the amazing Iggy for?" I came up behind them.

"Holy cheese sprinkles, Iggy!" Ella yelled just as Nudge yelled out, "Holy mother of fudge! What the hell, Iggles?!"

I chuckled before replying, "Iggles? Really, Nudge? It reminds me of jelly and pudding…"

"You shocked the life out of us! It was that sudden creativity I have that pops up when I'm shocked…"

"So, what is this about me, ladies? And what does it have to do with fax machines, fruit salads and kidnapping material?"

"Fax machines?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Well, you mentioned something about fax…" I explained.

"Oh… Not a fax machine, Iggles!" Nudge exclaimed. "We meant fax as in Fang and Max. Duh…"

"Though, I still don't get why it involves me, a fruit salad and kidnapping materials…"

"You'll find out, Iggles…" Nudge stopped for a dramatic pause, "In time…"

"Now let's go back upstairs," she said, gesturing to the elevator before I could ask more questions.

"Finally!" Dylan exclaimed before running towards the elevator, arms waving around like a madman. And I thought _I _was weird.

* * *

**1: the songs are by Three Days Grace and Sleeping With Sirens which clearly, I don't own.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... So, I'd like to say thanks to the following people:  
Krystal Fyre, zelda1673, no-one (Guest), maximumride062000 and 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0**

**Krystal Fyre: No.. He was just exaggerating. For now, he's simply... interested. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own what I said I don't own in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

How would you react if I told you that I'm alone in a hospital room with no one to accompany me but my sister's best friend's brother, who just happens to be the vocalist of a famous band? And that I was actually enjoying his company, even without either of us talking? What can I say? His presence was just so… how do you say it? Un-annoying and enjoyable, I guess…

Then the door slammed open and Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy and Sam ran into the room, panting.

"Fang…" Dylan called.

"We did something really stupid," Iggy continued, glances full of protests were shot his way but everyone stayed silent.

"And that is…?" Fang asked, frustration written across his head in permanent marker. Not literally… though that would have been funny.

"Well, you see… we were going up the elevator from the cafeteria," Iggy started, and then proceeded to look Nudge, motioning for her to continue the story.

"And then, you remember Brigid and Lissa from school right?" Fang nodded his head slowly, as if knowing what had happened.

"Well, you see, Fang, they were here and they were annoying the heck out of me and flirting with… _them_," she explained, gesturing at Dylan, Gazzy, Sam and Iggy.

"I see… Continue," was Fang's reply.

"So, I broke Lissa's nose and scared them both off…" Nudge continued.

"Well, that's nice, Nudge… Now tell me what the bad thing really is," Fang said.

"Wha- what could you possibly mean by that, brother dearest?" Nudge asked 'innocently'.

"Nudge…" he warned. After about three minutes of Nudge trying to convince Fang, she finally cracked.

"Fine!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fang," Sam started. "Be prepared to hear the stupidest story you have ever heard in your whole lifetime. Even more than how Iggy almost lost his hair… and his butt…"

"I didn't think I would live to see the day anything stupider happen, your stupidity never ceases to amaze, guys…"

"So, stupid little Iggles here decided it would be fun to try to prank people at the hospital." Nudge started.

"We tried to stop him, but you know what happened…" Dylan continued for her.

"Iggy…" Fang said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Fangy-dear?" Iggy answered him.

"Give me those lighters," Iggy handed over two lighters from the back pocket of his jeans. "_All_ of them, Iggy." Iggy continued to hand over two more lighters from his right pocket, then three more from his left pocket. He dug around in the pocket of his hoodie before handing over two more lighters.

"That's it," Iggy announced.

"The explosives, Ig," Fang said. Iggy sighed before reaching _into his pants_ (no, not his pockets, but _inside his pants)_and pulling out four small things which I assume to be the explosives Fang meant, placing them on the table next to the hospital bed I'm currently in.

"All of them, Iggles." Iggy sighed again before reaching into the pocket of his shirt and pulling out another. He reached down to open his shoes and pulled two out of each. He continued to reach into his socks and again, pulled out two from each sock. By the third lighter, I was pretty sure he was a pyromaniac and by the fifth, I was scared that he might blow me up.

"Iggy, just give me your hoodie," Fang said.

"What?! No way, Fangles! My beloved hoodie! My precious!" Am I the only one who found that weird? Yes…? No…?

"Okay, fine…" Fang sighed. "Just hand over all the explosives."

"That's all," Iggy said. Fang gave him a look and after about a minute or two, Iggy finally cracked under his stare. "Okay, okay! Fine!" He reached into his hood and slipped his hand into a pocket that shouldn't be there, his hand grabbed two more explosives and he set it down on the table. He continued to unzip his hoodie, take it off and turn it inside out. He ripped off a small piece of tape from the inside of the right side and a large cloth that's held together by stitches and tapes opened. He reached his hand into the large… what should I call it? Pocket? Yeah, pocket. He reached his hand into the large pocket and pulled out explosives of different shapes and sizes and set them on the table. He continued to do the same with the inside of the left side of his hoodie.

"I think that's all," he said, checking the hoodie again. "Yup, that's all."

"Fang, he still has-"Nudge said before Fang cut her off; "Matches. He has matches, I know. Hand them over, Iggy." Iggy sighed before handing over a bunch of matchboxes from his shirt pocket, his hoodie pockets, his pants pocket and again, _inside_ his pants.

"That's all?"

"Yeah…" Iggy answered glumly.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, Fang, you see," Sam started before Nudge cut him off; "Iggy almost burned a nurse, a doctor's coat, he melted part of a metal tray and he almost blew up a whole hallway! And three other nurses!"

"Iggy… Why?" Fang asked.

"'Why?' is the question normal people would ask. But geniuses would ask, 'Why not?' and do it. Now tell me, my dear friends, in which category am I in?" Iggy answered him and continued to look at all of us.

"None. Iggy, you are far from normal, yet you are even farther from genius and you are an insult to stupid and idiotic people. I wouldn't even consider you human," a voice said from behind us, sounding more pissed off than anyone has ever been. A familiar face in a nurse uniform stood in front of the door. She was _obviously_ a nurse, I often see her yet I always forget her name. Everyone looked at her in silence before Iggy ran and hugged her.

"BIG SIS!" He yelled out while she glared at him, peeling him off of her.

"You almost blew me up, you idiot!"

I leaned towards Fang, whispering, "Iggy has a sister?"

"Apparently…" he whispered back. Iggy's sister dragged him into the hallway, probably to nag him even more. She closed the door behind her back and the room turned completely silent until Gazzy spoke up: "Iggy has a sister? Who knew about this?"

"Nope… No one, he never told us."

**Fang's POV**

Around ten to twenty minutes later, Iggy came back into the room with a red ear and a red handprint on his lower arm.

"Hey, guys! Meet my beloved violent sister, Tess!" he exclaimed, dragging the nurse who I assume gave him the red marks in.

"Iggy, we never knew you had a sister…" Nudge said.

Tess turned to Iggy, cocking an eyebrow. "So you never told them about me?"

"Nope, and you don't acknowledge my existence to anyone either," Iggy replied.

"Big words there, Ig…" Tess said. "And please, if anyone else were me, they would do the same."

"Are you saying that you are embarrassed to be related to me, Tess?! How could you?!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Yep. As anyone would be."

"What happened to that brother sister bond all those years?!"

"You mean the bond that never existed?" I heard Dylan mutter behind Iggy, "Damn…" Before Iggy could say anything, the door slammed open and my dad stepped into the room.

"So, I heard Iggy almost burned people…"

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of update... And did you like the new cover? Well, aside from the font and color, there's nothing different... Anyway, how'd your Valentine's day go? All I did after school was lock myself in my room to eat chocolate and Nutella while reading. Tell me what you did, I'm curious, am I the only one who does that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, nor do I own the band name or any of the songs mentioned in this or future chapters. If you'd like to know, read the AN at the bottom. Happy reading.**

* * *

Fang's POV (Skipping over the Fang's dad getting pissed part and on to what happened!)

My dad had left a few minutes ago due to a patient that had some… problems and Tess had left with some other nurse saying that there was a code red or whatever.

"So, Iggy… What did happen?" I asked. Even after my dad ranting on, Iggy still hadn't told the story of how he almost burned people.

"Well, Fang, you see… The genius that is I decided to get some fun going on in this hospital of boringness!" Iggy announced.

"So you decided to go try and burn people?" Max asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That, my lady is exactly what I did," Iggy replied. "That is the exact type of fun these tense people need! They're all so… tight. And tense. It's like there's a stick up their asses!"

"Iggy, even though you are one of the most idiotic people I have ever met, and trust me, I have met a whole lot of people. I have to agree with you on this one," Max said. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion.

"Max…" Nudge started. "What? Why? I mean, he almost burned people for God's sake! Burned people, Max! Burn! I mean, after this, he could- could like… blow things up for real! Illegally! Like… terrorists and those people who blow stuff up illegally! Like… that!"

"Nudge, my dream is to open a successful potato farm! Not to become a blowing stuff up person!" Iggy exclaimed. See? I told you he wanted to open a successful potato farm.

"Why?" Ella asked, giving him a weird look.

"Why what?" Iggy asked.

"Why a potato farm?" She asked again.

"Why a potato farm what?" Iggy asked back.

"Why would you want to open a successful potato farm…?" She asked.

"I mean… Who wouldn't want to open a successful potato farm?!" He exclaimed. "Everyone does!"

"No, not really, Iggy…" Dylan said, looking at Iggy.

"What? Why not?" Iggy asked, turning to look at Dylan.

"It's… weird. Unless you're planning on becoming a top and successful vodka producer…" Dylan reasoned.

"Who said I didn't want to be one?" Iggy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wait. You know that vodka is made out of potatoes…?" Sam asked.

"Nope, they are?" Iggy replied. And at that moment every one of us except Gazzy and Iggy face palmed. We all looked at Gazzy.

"I didn't know that…" Gazzy said as a reply to all our looks.

(Time skip!)

I was back at home with Iggy, Dylan, Sam and Gazzy. We left the hospital an hour ago while Nudge decided that she would stay over at the hospital and my dad had said that he would be coming home really late. So here we are now, lying around the basement turned into a studio, trying to come up with a song. Iggy was upside down on the couch with his mouth open wide, Gazzy was sitting cross legged on the floor while tapping a beat on the table, Dylan was sitting on the couch, reading a medical book guide thing while humming a random tune, I was sitting cross legged on a black beanbag with our own personal song writing notepad and a pen and Sam was upstairs doing whatever it is he does, contacting 'important people'.

"Dylan! Stop reading all that medical shit!" Iggy yelled suddenly. "You should be writing songs!" Dylan rolled his eyes but nevertheless set his medical book guide thing down on the table.

"That's better…" Iggy muttered while Dylan glared at him.

"So... Any ideas?" Dylan asked. Everyone shook their heads all at once in response.

"What were our last songs about again?" Gazzy asked. I had always been the one who kept track of our songs, aside from Sam of course.

"Let's see..." I flipped through the notepad to see Iggy's messy handwriting that was barely readable. But I could make out a few words, including the titles.

"Dammit! Hurry up, Fang!" Iggy yelled again, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Okay. Most of our latest songs are about Iggy's ex," I said.

"Aren't those in the last album already?" Dylan asked.

"Nope. That's only like... three out of four of 'em. There's about three or more we haven't used."

"Wait, which 'for Iggy's ex' songs are we talking about here?" Gazzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked, looking at Gazzy with a half joking half serious glare.

"I mean, there are tons of songs for your ex. The ones used to win her over, the romantic ones while you were together, the near break up ones and there are the break up ones and the after break up ones and also the I'm getting over you ones and also the I'm gonna find someone better ones, the I miss you but I don't ones, the I regained my ego ones, the I'm still not over you ones and... I think that's it," Gazzy explained all in one breath.

"Oh, and don't forget the I'm better off without you and I feel awesome ones," Dylan added.

"Oh yeah, and the I'm sorry and I wanna be at least acquaintances with you ones," Gazzy continued.

"And the I give up on you ones," I said. Iggy turned to glare at us one by one.

"I hate you all," he stated.

"So, anyways... Fang, what was the last song about Iggy's ex about again?" Gazzy asked, his eyebrows raised. I looked at the latest song about Iggy's ex that he has written.

"One of the I'm getting over you ones..." I said while Iggy glared at me half heartedly in response.

"Title...?" Dylan asked.

"I'm Getting Over You," I answered him. Us all with the exception of Iggy chuckled at the song title.

"I was totally out of ideas, okay..." Iggy muttered, glaring down at the black rug.

"Sure you were…" Dylan said in which Iggy glared as a reply. Before Iggy could say anything, Gazzy interrupted him;

"Which ex?"

"The latest ones, I'm Getting Over You is for the one that left her stuff with us, like Caraphernelia. Crossroads is for the mature one; Lia, A Love Like War is for that street fighter one-"

"Wait, Iggy had a street fighter girlfriend?" Dylan interrupted.

"Apparently, yes. Do you want me to keep going?" I asked. Dylan and Gazzy nodded while Iggy glared.

"Fudge you, Fang. I hope you die getting attacked by a mass of wild and vicious potatoes," Iggy muttered under his breath.

"Kidnap My Heart is for that one with the obsession with travelling and cheese, Here Comes Forever is for the one that hated your guts, Dylan… Crazy For You is for that girl who has an obsession with guns, Just The Girl is for the mean, smart one, Want You Bad is for that girl with the extra toe," everyone cringed at the memory. Iggy hadn't known about her extra toe, before he had asked her out to the beach and she wore flip flops. She had said that she had some extra money and decided to do something new; like get an extra toe.

"She Said is for that one with a stealing problem, She's So Mean is for the one that had a drinking problem…"

"Damn, Iggy… You had a whole lot of weird girlfriends…" Dylan said while Gazzy nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Enough about my exes! Let's get to writing songs!" Iggy interrupted.

"So… Ideas?" I asked.

"I'm all out," Iggy announced and then proceeded to get up and walk towards the stairs leading to my living room.

"Where do you think you're going, Iggles?" Dylan asked, turning to face Iggy with his arms crossed.

"Getting brain food!" He yelled before dashing out of the basement into what I assumed to be the kitchen. We heard the fridge door slam open and shut repeatedly, a bunch of cabinets being slammed over and over again and Iggy's loud footsteps pacing back and forth around the kitchen.

"You know what? I'm tired. Let's just play Call of Duty and call it a day," Gazzy suggested. We pondered over the idea for awhile before Dylan yelled;

"Oh, what the heck! Let's do it!"

* * *

**Songs this chapter:**

**Kidnap My Heart, I'm Getting Over You and Just The Girl by The Click 5; Crossroads by Forever The Sickest Kids; She Said by Everfound; Here Comes Forever, Crazy for You and Want You Bad by R5; Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil; She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty; A Love Like War by All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes.**

**R&R!**


End file.
